Polonese-Interlingua s
Polonese-Interlingua ---- A - B - C - Ć - D - E - A F - G - H - I - J - K - L - Ł - M - N - O - P - R - S - Ś - T - U - W - Z - Ź - Ż ---- S Sabat czarownic :sabbato Uwaga święto Żydowskie :sabbato Sabotaż :sabotage Sabotażysta :sabotator Sabotować :sabotar Sacharoza chem :saccharosa Sacharyna (chem) :saccharina Sacharyna =słodzik :aspartamo Sacharomierz (cukromierz) :saccharometro Sad :verdiero, horto Sadło :sebo Sadownić się :instalir se Sadownictwo :horticultura Sadownik :horticultlurista Sadyzm :sadismo Sadysta :sadista Sadza :fuligine Sadzać :placiar Sadzać na jajka :covar Sadzawka :stagno Sadzić :plantar Sadzonka :planta (por plantar) Sadzonka krzak pomidor :tomatiero Sadź,(a. szadź) :pruino Safena (żyła goleniowa) :saphena Safari :safari Saga :saga Sakiewka :bursa Sakralny :sacral Sakrament :sacramento Sakramentalny :sacramental Saksofon :saxophono Sala :sala, aula Sala =gimnastyczna :sala de gymnastica Sala =koncertowa :sala de concertos Salamandra zoo :salamandra Salaterka :salatiera Salbutamol chem :salbutamol Saldo :saldo Saldować :saldar Salepa (farm) :salep Saletra chem :salpetra Salicyl :salicyl Salicyl salicylowy :salicylato Salmonella med. :salmonella Salon :salon, sala Salutować :salutar Salwa :salva Sałata :salata Sałata (ogólnie) :verdura Sałatka [=owocowa :gelea Sałatka zielona :verdura Salto :salto Salto =akrobatyczne :salto acrobatic Sam =samodzielny :ipse, mesme Sam =samotny :sol, singule Sam =wyizolowany :solitude, isolite Samarytanka :samariana Samarytanin :samaritano Samica r.ż :femina Samiec r.m. :masculo Samo przez się :per se Samobójca :suicida Samobójstwo :suicidio Samobójstwo popełniać ~ :committer suicidio Samobójczy :suicidial Samochód :auto, automobile Samochód =ciężarowy :camion Samochód =śmieciarka :carro de immunditas Samochód =cysterna :carro cisterna Samochód =chłodnia :carro frigorific, carro refrigeratori Samoczynny :automate Samodzielny :indipendente Samodzielny =spontaniczny :spontanee Samodzielny =autonomiczny :autonome Samogłoska gr :(le) vocal Samogon :vodko preparate in casa secretamente Samogwałt :onanismo Samoistne wydalanie spermy pat :spermatorrhea Samokontrola :self-control A., auto-controlo Samokrytyka :autocritica; su-critica Samokształcenie :autodidacto Samoobsługa :self-serice A., autoservicio Samolot :avion Samolot maszyna :machina volante Samolot techniczn. :avion Samolot =aeroplan :aeroplan Samolot odrzutowy :jet; avion superjetal Samonapędzający :automobile Samoobrona :autodefensa Samookreślać :autodeterminar Samookreślający :autoderminante Samookreślenie :autodetermination Samopomoc :su-adjuta, adjuta reciproc Samoregeneracja :autoregeneration Samoregulacja :autoregulation Samorodny :spontanee Samorództwo (med.) :abiogenesis, abiogenese Samorząd :autonomia Samorząd =autonomia :autonomia Samosąd :lynch Samosądzić :lynchar Samotny :sol, solitude Samotny =bezżenny :celibe, singule Samotny =kawaler :celibo Samotność : solitude Samouk :autodidacto Samouczek :le manual pro autodidactos Samowar :samovar R. Samowola :arbitramento,arbitration Samowystarczalny :autosustente Samowystarczalność :autosustentia, autarkia Samozapalenie się = samozapłon :autoinflammation,= autoingnition Samozapalny :autoinflammante Samuraj :sammurai Sanatorium :sanatorio Sandał =obuwie :sandal Sandał =owoc :sandalia Sandwicz = sandwich :samdwich Sangwinistyczny :sanguinose, sanguinari Sanie ; :slitta, traha Sanki, saneczki :toboggan Sanitarny :sanitari Sanitariusz :sanitario Sanitariuszka :saanitaria Sankcja :sanction Sankcjonować :sanctionar, sancir Sanktuarium :sanctuario Sanna :bon via in toboggan Sanskryt :sanskrite Sapać :sufflar Sapać=oddychać z trudem] :anhelar Saper :sappator Saper jako saper :sappar Sardoniczny :sardonic Sardynka :sardinia Sardyński :język sardyński Sarkać,(mamrotać) :murmurar Sarkazm :sasrcasmo Sarkofag :sarcoophago Sarmacki :sarmatic Sarna (zoo) :capreola Sarniak (zoo) :capreolo Sarenka :capreoletta Sasafras drzewo (bot) :sasafras Sasanka bot :anemone Satelita :satellite Satrapa :satrapa Saturn :saturno Saturnalia :saturnales Satyna :satin Satynowy (z satyny) :satine Satynować :satinar Satyr :satyro Satyra :satira Satyryczny :satiric Satyryk :satirico Satysfakcja :satisfaction Satysfakcja satysfakcję :dar satisfaction Satysfacjonujący :satisfacente, satisfactori Satysfakcjonować :satisfacer Sawanna :savanno Sączyć :filtrar Sączyć się :guttar Sączyć ciec :cader guttas Sąd :corte Sąd =ostateczny :judicio ultime, judicio final Sąd :corte de appello Sądowy :judicial,judiciari, forense, forensic Sądowe [=kroki sądowe :pasos judiciari Sądownictwo :judicatura Sądzić =osądzać :judicar Sądzić z prawem :judiciar Sądzić =oceniać :taxar Sąsiad :vicino Sąsiadka :vicina Sąsiadować (leżec w pobliżu] :advicinar Sąsiadować=graniczyć :adjacer Sąsiadujący :vicinante Sąsiedztwo :contiguitate, vicinitate Sąsiedni :circum/vicin, contigue, vicin,adjucente Scalać; scalić :unificar Scena (teatr/ kino) :scena Scena =arena :arena Scena =skandal :scandalo Scenariusz :scenario Scenarzysta :scenariero Sceniczny :scenalic Scenograf :scenographo Scenografia :scenographia Scaenograficzny :scenographic Sceptyczny :sceptic Sceptycznie :scepticamente Sceptycyzm :scepticismo Scepty :sceptico Schemat :schema Schematyczny :schematic Schematycznie :schematicamente Schematyzm :scematismo Schizma :schisma Schizofrenia med. :schisophrenia Schizofreniczny :schisophrenic Schizofrenik :schisophrenico Schlebiać (komuś/ czemuś) :flattar, adular Schlebiać =sobie :blandir Schlebiacz (lizus) :adulator Schlebiaczka :adulatrice Schlebianie :flatteria, adulation Schnąć :siccar Schnąć =usychać :devenir sic Schody :scala Schody =ruchome :scala mobile, scala rolante Schody =awaryjne :scala de succurso Schodzić (w dół) :descender Schodzić na ląd :abordar Scholastyczny :scholastic Schować :celar Schować się :celar se Schowek :cellario, celario Schowek w banku :cassa forte Schron :anti-bomba refugio Schronienie :refugio Schronisko :albergamento Schronisko przytułek :albergo Schudnąć :devenir magre Schwytać :captivar Schylać (się) :inclinar (se) Schyłek :declino, decadentia Schyłkowy :decadente Scysja :scission Seans :session Seans =sesja :session Seans =spektakl :spectaclo Sedno :essentia Segment (różne znacz) :segmsnto Segmentować :segmentar Segmentowy :segmentari Segregacja :segregation Segregacyjny :segregative Segregator :segregator Segregować :segregar Sugerować =klasyfikować :classificar sejf = safe :cassa forte Sejsmiczny :seismic Sejsmograf :seismographo Sejsmografia :seismographia Sejsmograficzny :seismographic Sejsmolog :seismologo Sejsmologia :seismologia Sekcja (różne znacz.) :section Sekret :secreto Sekret =tajemnica :mysterio Sekretariat :secretariato Sekretarz :secretario Sekretarka :secretaria Sekretny :secrete,surrepticie, oculte Seks :sexo Seks =bezpieczny :secur; sex secur Seks-shop :sexshop Seksualność :sexualitaste Seksualne wykorzystywać dziewczny :abusar de un juvena sexualmente Seksualny :sexual Seksuolg :sexuologo Seksuologia :sexuologia Seksta muz :sexta Sekstet :sextetto Sekciarski :sectari Sekta :secta Sektor :sector Sekunda :secunda Sekundować (komuś/ czemuś) :secundar (+acc.) Sekularyzować :secularisar Sekularyzacja :secularisation Sekundować :secundar Sekwestrować :sequestrar Sekwencja :sequentia Sekwencyjny :sequential Selekcjonować :selectionar, segregar Selen chem :selen Selekcja :selection Selekcja =selekcjonować :selectionar, seliger Selekcja porządek :ordiner Selektywny :selective Selen chem :selenium Selenowy :selenic Semantycznie :semanticamente Semantyczny :semantic Semantyka :semantica Seler bot :seleri, apio Seler ozdobny :sorta de seleri Semafor :semaphoro Semestr :semestre Semestralny :semestral Semita :semita Semicki :semitic Seminariun wyższej uczelni :seminario Seminarium wykładów :seminaro Semiotyka jęz :semiotica Semiotyk :semiotico Sen :somno, dormo, Sen senne :sonio Sen sen :sopor Senność :somnolentia Senny :somnolente Senat :senat Senator :senator Senior :senior Sennik :libro de sonios Senny :dormante,somnante Sens :senso Sensacja :sensation Sensacja (med.) :sensation abdominal Sensacja ~ę :facer sensation Sensacyjny :sensaational Sensor techn :sensor Sensoryczny :sensori Sentencja :sententia Sentencyjny :sententiose Sentyment :sentiment Separacja :separation Separacja =rozwód :divorcio Seplenić = szeplenić :blesar Sepleniący :blese Seplenienie :blesamento Septet muz :septetto Septicemia (posocznica:septicemia Septyczny :septic Septyka :septicitate Ser :caseo Ser [=ser twarożek :caseo Serafin :seraphina Seraj =pałac sułtański :seralio dla karawan :caravanseralio Serce :corde Serce kamienia :un corde del petra Serce serca :attaco cardiac Serce 1. na serce 2. serca :1. malade al corde, 2. maladia codiac Serce serca :infarcto cardiac, infarcto de corde Serce dzwonu :corde de campana Serdeczny :cordiàl Sercowy :cardiac Serenada :serenada Seria (cz.) :lot, un serie de Serial :(le) serial Serio :serisemente Sernik :torta con caseo Serpentyna :serpentino Serpentynowy :serpentin Setka :centena Setny :centimal, centisime Setna część :centime parte Seronegatywność :seronegativitate Seronegatywny :seronegative Seropozytywność :seroposivitvitate Seropozytywny :seropositive Serolog :serologo Serologia :serologia Serologiczny :serologic Serwatka :lacte acide Serwer (de web) :servitor Serwer (comp) :servitator Serweta :servicio de tabula Serweta =obrus :drappo de tabula Serwetka :panno Serwis (stołowy) :servicio Serwis =techniczny :servicio Serwis usługi :render servicios Serwitut :servitude Serwować :servir Sesja :session Sezam :sesamo Sezon :saison Sezon =kąpieliskowy :saison balneari Sezonowy :saisonal Sędzia :judice Sędzia =sportowy :arbitro Sędziować :judicar Sędziwy :senil Sęk :tubere Sękaty :tuberose Sęp orn :vulture Sfałszować :falsar Sfera :sphera Sferyczny :spheric Sfinks :sphinge (sfinge) Sflaczały (wiotki, zwiotczały) :flaccide Siać :seminar Siać(metaf) :diffunder Siadać :se seder Siadać =siedzieć :seder Siano :feno Sianokosy :falcata de feno Siarczan chem :sulfurato Siarczek rtęci (cynober) :cinnabere Siarczysty chem :sulfuric Siarczysty =mróz :gelo piccante Siarczany :sulfuree Siarczany siarczany :flor de sulfure Siarczany siarki :sulfuria Siarka chem :sulfure, sulphure Siarkować :sulfurar Siarkowy :sulphuric, sulphurose (chem) Siarkowy (chem) :acido sulphurose Siarkowy =kwiat :flor de sulphure Siatka :rete, tela Siatka (pajęczyna) :tela de aranea Siatka =druciana :rete de filo metallic Siatka =żarowa :manica Siatk bagaż :reta a/ de bagage Siatka zakupy :reticulo Siatkować (pokrywać siatką) :reticular Siatkowy :reticular Siatkówka anat. :retina Siatkówka (med.) :retinitis Siatkówka =sport :valleyball Sidła :trappa, pedica Sidła w sidła/pułapkę :trappar Sidła w sidła :currer in un trappa Sidła sidła /pułapkę :poner /mitter pedica/ trappa Siebie (sobie. sobą) :su(e) Siec; siekać :hachar (hashar) Siec; siekać =rozcinać :secar Sieć (różne znaczenia) :rete, tela Sieć=komputer. :rete comptoral Sieczka :palea hachite Sieczna mat :secante Siedem :septe Siedemdziesiąt :septanta, septuaginta Siedemdziesiąty :septantesime Siedemdziesięciolatek :septuagenario Siedmiokąt :heptagono Siedmiopalecznik (pięciornik błotny) :comaro (bot) Siedmiościan :heptahedro Siedemnaście :septndece Siódemka :septena Siódemkowy :septenari Siódmy :septime Siedlisko :domicilio Siedzieć :seder Siedzieć jajkach :covar Siedzieć =siadać :se seder Siedziba :sede, demora.sito Siedziba = baronia :baronia Siekacz med. :incisivo Siekiera :hacha (hasha) Sielanka :idyllio Sielankowo :idyllicamente Sielankowy :idyllic Siemię lniane bot :grana de lino Siennik :matrass con palea Sień :vestibulo Sień =korytarz :coridor Siepacz / zbir :strangulator, bruto Sierota :orphano Sierociniec :orphanato Sierp :falce Sierp =księżyca :crescente Sierp =tasak :hacha Sierp i młot :falce e martello Sierpień :augusto Sierść :pilo Sierść =grzywa :crino Sierżant :seregente Siewka orn :pluviero Się :se Sięgać; sięgnąć :attinger Sikać =człowiek :urinar Sikać =wytryskiwać :effunder Sikawka :pumpa de incendio Silikon :silicon Silikonowy :de silicon Silnie :fortemente,firmente Silnik :motor Silnik [=dislowski :motor Disel Silnik =lotniczy :aeromotor Silnik =dwucylindrowy :motor bicylindric Silny :forte, valde Silny mocny :firme,robuste Silny =solidny :solide Silny sił witalnych :vigorose Silny się silnym :devenir forte Silos :silo Siła :fortia Siła =mechaniczna, Siła mechaniczny :fortia mechanic, horsepower A. Siła [=potęga :(le) poter Siła =nabywcza :valor de compra, poter de acqusition Siła =brutalna :fortia brute Siła =grawitacyjna :fortia de gravitation Siła =inercji :fortia de inertia Siła =robocza :fortia de labor, mano-de-obra Siła napędowa :fortia motor, fortia vive Siła =wyższa :fortia superior Siła /przyrody :fortia de natura Siła =odśrodkowa :fortia centrifuge Siła =dośrodkowa :fortia centripete Siła =moc :fortitude Siła =przetargowa :(le) poter de negotiar Siła wielkość (wstrząsu) :magnitude Siłacz :fortiator Siłacz =atleta :athleta Siłą (na siłę) :a fortia de Siłomierz :dinamometro Siły zbrojne :fortias armate Siły policyjne :fortias public Siły przymusu :compulsion fortiate Siniak med. :contusion Siniak =potocznie :nigre-blau macula Sinieć :devenir blau Siny :quasi blau Sinus mat :sinus Sinus morska :sinus Sinusoida mat :sinusoide Siodełko szynowe (techn) :cossinetto Siodlarstwo / rymarstwo :selleria Siodłać :sellar Siodło :sella Siodło siodła :facer sellas; sellifar Siodlarstwo / rymarstwo :selleria Sioło :village, villagette Siostra :soror Siostra przyrodnia :sororastra, soror uterin Siostrzenica :nepta Siostrzeniec :nepote Sirocco wiatr południowy :sirocco Sito, sitko :cribro, acribia Sito, sitko małych oczkach :acribia Sitodruk druk :serigraphia Sitodrukowy druk :seriographic Sitowie bot :junco Sitowiesitowia (bot} :junchiera Siusiać :urinar, facer pipi Siusianie :urinamento, facemento de pipi Siwieć :devenir gris Siwobrody :homine con barba gris Sinobrody (imię) :Barba Blau Sjesta :siesta Skafander :scaphandro Skafander [=ubiór nurka :vestimento de scaphandrero Skafander nurka :equippamento de scaphandrero Skaj (sztuczna skóra) :skai Skakać :saltar, salir Skakać do oczu :saltar al oculos Skala =geom :scala Skala =geogr] :mastaba Skalać :maculisar,deshonorar Skalar :(le) scalar Skalarny :scalar Skaleczenie :ferita Skaleczenie (nacięcie) :sectura Skaleczyć :nocer, vulnerar, ferir Skaleczyć się :nocer ser. vulnerar se Skalować :scalar Skalp :cario capillute, scalp Skalpować :scalpar Skalpować skórę :excoriar Skalpowanie skóry :excoriaation Skalpel chir. :scalpello Skalisty :roccose Skała :rocca Skała (rafa) :scolio Skała kamień :saxo Skała / narzutowa :rocca erratic Skamieniały :fossile Skamieniałość :(le) fossile Skamienieć :petrificar Skamieniały :petrificate Skandal :scandalo Skandaliczny :scandalose Skandalizować 2. skandal :scandalisar, 2. facer scandalo Skandować :scander Skanować :scannar Skanowanie :scanning A., scannamento. Skaner :(le) scandente, scanner, scannditor Skapitalizować :capitalisar Skapitalizowanie :capitalisation Skarabeusz [ent :scarabeo Skarb :tresor Skarb (fiskus) :fiscàl Skarbiec :tresor Skarbnica :tresorerìa Skarbnik :tresorero Skarbniczka :tresorera Skarbonka :buxo a tresor Skarga :plancto Skargazażalenie :gravamine Skarpa :contraforte Skarpa nasyp :disbordamento Skarpetka :calcetta Skaryfikować med=nacinać skórę :scarificar Skarżyć :accusar Skarżyć (na) :planger se (de) Skasować (usunąć) :deler, Skasowany :delite Skat w karty :skat Skateboard :skateboard Skaut :scout Skauatyzm :scoutismo Skaza :macula Skaza =znamię :marca Skaza =wrodzona :macula inate Skazać; skazywać :condemnar, sententiar Skazać wieczne męki :damnar Skazać śmierć :condemnar al morte Skaza ćdożywocie :sententir a prison a vite Skazanie :condamnation Skazić :contaminar Skazić =zatruć :intoxar Skazićtrucizną :invenenar Skazić=płyny :denaturar Skażenie :contamination Skażony :contaminate Skąd :unde, de ubi Skąpić :restringer, spaniar, facer economias Skąpomocz (med.) :oliguria Skąpiec :avaro Skąpy niedostateczny :avar, parsimoniose insufficiente Skąpy tancerek :insufficiente vestimento de dansatrice(s) Skąpstwo (oszczędność) :parsimonia Skecz :schizzo Skiba =ziemi :sulco de terra Skiba =chleba :trencho de pan, mica Skierować (się) :diriger (se) Skinhead :skinhead A. Skleić, sklejać :collar Sklep :boteca Sklep =mięsny :carneria, macelleria Sklep mąką/ mączny :farineria Sklep =spożywczy :bodega, Sklep towarami kolonialnymi :specieria Sklep =butik :butique F. Sklep =kapeluszniczy :bonneterìa Sklep =szewski :bottinerìa Sklep :specieria Sklep [=z bielizną, trykotami :calcetteria Sklepienie arch :volta Sklepienie =niebieskie :firmamento Sklepikarz :botachero Skleroza med. :schlerosis Sklerotyczny :schlerotic Skład :deposito Skład mąką/ mączny :fariniera Skład =magazyn :magazin, magazine Skład =przechowalnia :deposito Składać :deponer, componer Składać =montować :facer montage Składać =życzenia :congratular Składać sobie :gratular se Składać :sollicitasr Składać się [z :consister se de Składka :contributo, tributo Składka =członkowska :quotisation de membro Składka składki członkowskie :quotisar Składnia gram :sintaxo Składnik :elemento, componente Składnik =mieszanka :(le) ingrediente Skłaniać; skłonić :inclinar Skłaniać, skłonić do cz. :iniciar, comenciar Skłaniać się :tender a Składować :deponer Składować banku :bancar Składować =jajka :deponer ovos Składować =ikrę :generar Składowisko :depositorio Skłon :inclino Skłonność :tendentia Skłonność chorób = diateza :diathese, diathesis Sknera :avaro Sknerstwo (skąpstwo) :parsimonia. avaritia Sknocić :facer inhabilmente Skoczek :saltator Skoczek szachach :cavallo Skoczek =linoskoczek :saltator sur corda Skomleć; skomlić :gemer (jemer); gemer como can gemer como infante Skomplikować :complicar Skomplikowany :complicate, complexe Skonać :morir Skoncentrowany :concentrate Skonfrontować :confrontar Skonfrontowany :confrontate Skonsolidowany :consolidate Skonsternować :consterna, perplexar Skonsternowany :perplexe, consternite Skorek pospolity (=szczypawka) :forticula Skoro :rapidemente Skoro =tylko :postquam Skoro =już :un vice que Skoroszyt :dosier Skorowidz :indexo Skorowidz =rejestr :registro Skorpion / astr. :scorpion Skorupa, skorupka :concha Skorupa, skorupka =skorupiaka :crusta Skorupa, skorupka =jajka :crusta de ovo Skorupa, skorupka /żółwi :*carcasse, *carapace Skorupa, skorupka =muszla :concha Skorupa, skorupka =orzecha :choncha di nuce Skorupa, skorupka pigułce :in concha di nuce Skorupiak (mięczak)zoo :crustaceo Skorupiakowy :crustacee Skory :rapide, tosto que Skos tech :rosto Skostnieć :facevenir osso Skostniećzdrętwieniu :devenir torpor Skośny :oblique Skowronek orn :aloda Skóra :cute,pelle,corio Skóra znacz.anatom :derma Skóra /zwierzęca : pelle Skóra do dalszej przeróbki :pelle, cute Skóra (nie wyprawiona) :corio Skóra skóry :dermatitis Skórny :dermatose, cutanee Skóropodobny :coriacee Skórzany :de corio Skracać; skrócić :curtar, accurtar, Skracać; skrócić =pomniejszać :diminuer Skracać; skrócić wyrazy :abbreviar Skracający, skraczacz (rzecz) :accurtator Skracający (adj) :accurtante Skraj (brzeg cz.] :orlo Skraplać; skroplić :irrigar Skraplać =kondensować :condensar Skraplanie :irrigation Skrajny :extreme Skrawek (czegoś) :pecia Skreślić, skreślać :deler Skręcać, skręcić :tornar Skręcać prawo :tornar a dextra Skręcać =nogę :torquer (le pede) Skręcać nogę :torquer se un pede Skręcać ze śmiechu :torquer se de riso Skręcać z bólu :tirquer se de dolor Skręcać =zwijać :volver, torquer Skręcać =sznur :torquer un corda Skręcający :tornante Skręcenie :torsion Skręt :verter Skrobać :grattar, raspar Skrobać drapiąc :rader Skrobać =drapać :grattar Skrobać =rybę :squamar (pisce) Skrobaczka :raspastor Skrobaczka ryb :raspator pro pisces Skrobanka (chir,) :curettage Skrobanka do skrobanki :curetta Skrobanka skrobanki :curettar Skrobia =krochmal :amido Skrobiaziemniaczana :amylo Skromny :modeste Skromny =posiłek :modeste repasto Skromny =wstydliwy :vergoniose Skromny wymagań :simple, sin besonios Skroń med. :tempora Skroń skroniowa :(le) temporal Skropić; skrapiać =perfumami :perfumar Skropić; skrapiać =podlewać] :rigar, irrigar Skropić; skrapiać święcona :asperger Skropić; skrapiać =kropidło :aspersario Skroplić; skraplać :precipiter (vapor), vaporisar Skropić; skrapiać =kondensować :condensar Skroplić się :condensar se Skrócić :curtar, abreviar Skrócenie :abbreviamento Skrót :abreviatura, curtamento Skrucha :contrition. penitentia Skrucha skruchę :expressar un penitentia Skrucha sumienia z powodu obrazy Boga :contrition pro peccanto contra Deo Skrucha ~ :havar contrition Skrupulatny :scrupulose, meticulose Skrupulatny =precyzyjny :precise Skrupulatnie :scrupulosemente Skrupuły :scrupulos Skrutacyjny :strutiniose Skrutacyjny ~/a :comission scrutiniose Skryba (kopista) :scriba Skrypt :scriptura manual, manuscripto Skrypt [=kompendium :compendio Skryty :clandestin Skrytość :clandestinitate, secretessa Skrytobójczy :assassinate Skrytobójczy ~/o :assassinar Skrytopłciowy :cryptogasmic Skrzeczeć :coaxar Skrzek =krzyk :coaxo płazów/ gadów :ovos de reptiles Skrzele :bronchia Skrzele =oskrzele :bonchio Skrzep :coagulo; gummo Skrzep =krwi :coagulo de sanguine Skrzep (med.) :thrombosis Skrzydełko :aletta Skrzydło =ptaka :ala Skrzydło okna :ala Skrzydło + inne :ala de mollina a vento Skrzynia; skrzynka :cassa Skrzynia; skrzynka =pocztowa :cassa postàl Skrzynia; skrzynka listy :cassa de litteras Skrzynia pudełko :buxo Skrzypce :violino, cello Skrzypce na ~/ach :jocar violino Skrzypce skrzypcowy :violinconcerto Skrzywienie szyjne (szyi) [med. :tornicollis Skrzyżować (coś) :cruciar, bifurcar Skrzyżować =nogi :cruciar le gambas Skrzyżować się :cruciar se Skrzyżować się krzyżyk :facer cruce Skrzyżować się =ukrzyżować :crucifier Skrzyżowanie :cruciata, cruciamento, bifurcamento Skrzyżowanie =nóg :cruciamento de gambas Skrzyżowany :cruciate Skubać (drób) :plumar Skumbria =makrela :maquerello Skunks :skunk,moffeto Skunks ze ~/a :skunk Skupiać =ogniskować :focalisar Skurcz med. :spasmo, crampo Skurcz serca med. :systole Skurcz = szczękościsk :crampo de maxillas Skurczowy med. :systolic Skurczyć :devenir plus stricte, Skurczyć się :restringer se, contracter se Skurczyć się =zmniejszać :diminuer (se) Skutecznie :efficacemente Skuteczny :efficace,efficiente Skuteczność :efficacitate, efficacia Skutek :effecto Skutek =efekt :effecto Skutek =wynik :resultato Skutkiem tego :igitur Skutkować :effectuar Skuwać; skuć :incatenar Skuwać, skuć =kajdankami :catenar Skuwka :anello ferral Skwapliwie :con diligentia Skwar :calor Skwar =żar :ardor Skwarny :torride Skwaśnieć :devenir acide, esser acide Skwaśnieć =skwasić :facer acide,acider, acidifider Skwer :esquadra Skwer (kwiatowy) :gazon, corso Slalom :slalom Slalom=uprawiać :slalomar Slalomista :slalomista Slang :argot, *slang Slipy :shorts, calceones Slogan (=hasło) :slogan Słabnąć :debitar, extenuar, attenhuar Słabnąć =omdlewać :perder conscentia, relenltar Słabość :debilitate, infirmitate Słaby :debile, infirme, senil Sława :celebritate, gloria Sława =fama :fama Sławić :glorificar Sławić =chwalić :laudar Sławić =rozsławiać :glorificar Sławny :celebre,famose, gloriose,illustre Sława :celebritate, fama Słodki :dulce, sucrate Słodki przenośni :suave Słodki miód :dulce como melle Słodka woda :aqua dolce Słodkie wino :vino dulce Słodka kobieta :femina dulce Słodycz :dulcor, suavitate Słodycz =wyroby :succreria Słodycz =delicje :delicia, delicatessa Słodycze :dulces Słodzić :adulciar, dulcificar Słodzić =pocukrzyć :sucrar Słoik :*potto, jarra, olla Słoma :palea Słomiany :de palea Słomiany / wdowa :viduo/ vidua de palea Słomianyna wróble :homine de palea Słomiany =ogień :foco fatue Słomianka :matta Słomianka ze słomy :matta de palea Słomianka =siennik :matras de palea Słonecznik (bot) :1.heliantho 2.tornasol, 3.flor solar * Słonecznikowy :helianthal, tornasolar Słoneczny :solar Słonina :lardo Słoniny (adj. słonina) :lardose Słoniowaty :elephantin Słoniowacizna pat :elephantiasis Słony (adj. sól) :salin Słoniowy :elephantin Słoniwy ~/a :ebore Słoń zoo :elephante Słońce :sol Słowianizacja :slavenisation Słowiański :slave Słowiański =język :slavo Słowianin :slavo Słowik orn :rossiniolo Słownik =dykcjonarz :dictionario, vocabulario Słownik =leksykon :lexico, Słownik wyrazów :maledidictionario Słownictwo :lexicographia Słownikowiec I=leksykograf] :dictionarista, lexicographo Słowny :acurate, stricte Słowny słowa :fidel Słowo :parola, vocabulo Słowo =honoru :parola de honor Słód :malt Słój :potto*, jarra, olla Słój =szklany :olla Słój drzewie :anello/ anullo de arbore Słuch :audita, audientia Słuch =zmysł :audito, Słuchać :ascoltar Słuchać posłusznym :obedir Słuchać =słyszeć :audir Słuchać rozkazów :obedir ordones Słuchacz :auditor Słuchomierz (akumetr) :acumetro Słuchowy :auditive, auditori, del audition Sługa :servitor Słup :pillar Słup =pal :palo Słup =pilaster :pilastro Słup =kolumna :collumna Słupek :pillaretto Słupek =balustrady :balustro Słuszny :correcte, juste Słuszny =trafny :juste Służąca :servitrice, camerera, serva, domestica Służący :servitor, camerero, (le) serviciente Służalczy :seviciente Służba =zatrudnienie :servicio Służba =ludzie :servicio Służba =wojskowa :servicio militar Służba Bogu :servicio divin Służba =bezpieczeństwa :ordine de securitate Służba =ratunkowa :serviciode ssuccurso Służyć :servir Słyszalny :audibile Słyszący :audiente Słyszeć :audir Słyszeć =słuchać :ascoltar Smaczny :gustabile,saporose Smak :sapor, gusto Smakosz :gourmet F. Smakować :gustar Smakować smak :saporar Smakowity :gustabile Smalec :lardo Smalec =łój :(le) stear Smalt(specjalne szkło do dalszego przerobu); emalia :smalt Smaltować (przygotowywać smalt) :smaltar Smar :grassia (de) Smarować (masłem) :butyrar, ingrassar Smarowaćtechnicz :lubrificar Smarować =olejem :olear Smarować =smołą :catranar Smarować św.~ namaszczać[ :unguer Smażyć :frir,fritar Smażyć [=mięso :rostir Smażyć grillu :grilliar Smażyć =kawę :torreface (un caffe) Smoczek zoo :proboscide Smoczek niemowląt :papilla Smoczek kobiety :mamilla Smok mit :dracon Smoking :smoking Smoking =frak :frac Smokowiec (=dracena) :dracena Smolarz :catranero, catranator Smolisty :piciose Smoła :catran, pice Smoła =destylowana :catran destilate Smoła =bitum :bitum(in)e Smołować :catranar Smółka (kał noworodka) :meconio Smrodzić :peder, facer fetor Smrodzić bąki :passar gas, passar fetor, peder Smród :malodor,fetor,fetidessa Smucić :affliger Smucić =zasmucać :attristara, contristar Smucić się :affliger se Smukły :gracile, svelte Smutek :tristessa,afliction Smutnie :tristemente Smutny :triste, dolorose Smycz :conducta pro(de) canes, corda pro (de) canes Smyczek :arco pro (de) violino Snob :snob Snobizm :snobismo Snop =ogólnie :garba, Snop =zboża :garba de tritico Snop =ognia :garbo de foco Snop =siana :garbo de feno Snopek :garba, garbetta Snopek snopki :garbificar Snopowiązałka :machina de garbificar Sobie, się :se Sobota :sabbato SobotaSobota :Sancte Sabbato, Sabbato ante Pascha Sobowtór :sosia, duple persona Soból zoo :*zibellina Soból sobolowe :pelle de zibellina Sobór rel :1.consilio religial, 2. cathedra in oriental ecclesias Socha :aratro de ligno Socjalny :social Socjalno-ekonomiczny :socio-economic Socjaldemokracja :socialdemocratia Socjaldemokrata :socialdemocrato Socialdemokratyczny :socialdemocratic Socjalizm :socialismo Socjalistyczny :socialistic,socialista Socjalista :socialista Sociolekt :sociolecto Socjologia :sociologia Socjolog :sociologo Soczewica bot :lenticula, lente Soczewka opt/med./phot :lente t.oka, lenticula,.objectivo (phot) Soczewkowaty (opt) :lenticular Soczysty :succulente Soczysty przenośni :obscen Soda chem :soda Soda =oczyszczana :soda caustic Sodowa woda :sodaqua Sodomia med :sodomia Sodomia ~/ię :facer sodomia Sodomiczny :sodomic Sodowy :sodal, sodose Sofa :sofa Sofista (log) :sophista Sofista się ~/ą :devenir sophista Sofistyka (log) :sophistica Sofistyczny :sophistical Software = oprogramowanie :software A. Soja bot :soya, soja (soya) Sojusz :alliantia,confederation sok =roślinny :succo Sok =pitny :succo Sok =pokarmowy :succo degustive Sokół orn :falcon Solarium :solario Solenizant :persona celebrate die de su nascentia Solenizant w Polsce :specialmente in Polonia Solenność :solemnitate Solenny :solemne Solennie :solemnemente Solfeż :solfeggio Solfeż =grać :solfeggiar Solić :salir, insalar Solidarny :solidari Solidaryzować się :solidarisar Solidarność :solidaristate Solidny :solide Solista :solista Solo :solo Soliter zoo :tenia Soliter diament i gra :solitario (diamante special, e a jocar) Solniczka :saliera Solony :salate Solny (chem) :hydrochloric Solny solny (chem) :acido hydrochloric Sołtys :chef de parve vilage Sonata :sonata Sondować :sondar Sondaż :sondage Sonda :sonda Sonet :sonetto Sopel 1. =lodu 2. =świecy :1. stalactite (de glacie), 2. stalactite de candela Sopran :soprano Sorbet =napój :sorbet Sortować :facer sorta, ordinar Sorstowaćsortownicza :machina al sortar Sos :sauce Sosjerka :sauciera Sosna bot :pino Sosna =jodła :abiete Sosna =świerk :picea Sowa orn :uluco Sowa =biała/śnieżna :uluco nivee Sowa =płomykowata :uluco stridanate Sowa =jarzębata :uluco de die Sowa spichrzowa :ulula Sowa (orn) :pullo de uluco Sowiecki :sovietic Sód chem :natrium, sodium Sójka (orn) :gaio Sól chem {=chlorek sodu) :sodium chlorido Sóloctowego (octan) :acetato Sól =kuchenna :sal Sól =gorzka :sal amar Spacerować :promenar, circumerrar Spacerować piechotą :ambular Spacer :promenada, ambulada Spać :dormir Spać śpiącym :somnante Spać we śnie :soniar Spać grzędzie :dormir al percha (sh) Spadać; spaść :faller, cader, laber Spadać; spaść wadze :decrescer Spadać; spaść 4 łapy :cader super su quatro patas Spadać; spaść roweru :cader del bicyclo Spadać; spaść konia :cader del cavallo Spadać; spaść itp. z góry :le bomba cade Spadek =obniżenie :(le) decrescer Spadać; spaść =pochyłość :declilvitaste Spadać; spaść kimś :hereditate, despendita, spadaj! (kolokw.) :exi Spadkobierca :hereditario, herede Spadochron :paracadita Spadochroniarstwo :paracaditismo Spaghetti :spaghetti Spajać :soldar Spajać =łączyć :unir, ligar Spajać =sprzęgać :accopular; Spajać =stowarzyszyć :associar Spajać (techn) :soldar, congelar Spakować :imballar, impaccettar Spakować się :facer su bagages Spalać :comburer, Spalać =nieboszczyków :cremar Spalanie :combustion Spalanie niebszczyków :cremation Spalanie spalinowy :motor combustabile Spalarny :combustabile Spawać techn :soldar Spawać zimno :congelar Spaw na zimno :congelation Spazmować :convulsar Spazm med :spasmo Specjalista :specialista Specjalny :special Specjalnie :specialmente Specjalizacja :specialisation Specjalizowany :specialisate Specializować :specialisar Spoecjalność :specialitate Specyficzny :specific Specyficznie :specificamente Specyfikacja :specification Spedycja :expeditioin Spedytor :expediotor Spektakl :spectaculo Spektakl spektakl :spectar Spektakl [=widz/spektator :spectator Spektralny :spectral Spektakularny :spectacular Spektroskop :spectroscopio Spekulować :specular Spekulowć giełdzie :agiotar (ajotar) Spekulacja :speculation Spekulacja giełdzie :agiotage Spekulant :agiotator Speleolog :speleologo Speleologia :speleologia Spelunka :nido de brigantes Spełniać :executer Spełniać =zadowalać :satisfacer Spełniać się :executer se, realisar se Spełniać się się :satisfacer se Spełniać się się :realisar se Sperma :sperma Spełniać się wytrysk sperm :spermatorrhèa Spermacyt = [=komórka spermowa :spermacyto Speszony :confundite, confuse, consternate Spędzać; spędzić :pulsar, propeller, compeller, coercer Spędzać; spędzić =płód :abortar, curettar Spędzać; spędzić =czas :passar un tempore Spiąć; spinać :attachar, fixar,crampar Spiąć; spinać sprzączką :fixar per fibula Spiąć; spinać =agrafką :fixar per spinula (de securitate) Spiąć; spinać =szpilkami :fixar per spinula Spiąć; spinać =klamrami :fixar per crampa, crampar Spiąć; spinać =ostrogą :spornar, batter un cavallo per sporno Spichlerz : grenario, stock con cereal Spierać się :disputar, discutar Spiąć; spinać =polemikować :polemisar Spieszyć się :hastar Spieszyć się =(po)spieszny :hastose Spięcie =zapięcie :crampa Spięcie – krótkie :curte circuito Spięcie kr, spięcie :curte-circuitar Spinać (powsiżać/ sprzężyć) :concatenar Spinka(zapinka,klamra,haczyk) :agraffe Spirala (różne znacz :(le) spiral Spirala=domaciczna :intervaginal spiral, inter-utheral spiral; pesario Spirala =przemocy :spiral de violentia Spiralny :spiral Spirytus :alkohol Spirytyzm :spiritismo Spis :registro,registration, (le) contar, conto Spis =ludności :le contar de population Spis =lista :lista Spis =katalog :catalogo Spis =tabela :tabella Spis =treści :contento(de materias), tabula de materias Spisać; spisywać :registrar Spisać na listę} :listar Spis ać[=katalogować :catalogar Spisać =inwentaryzować :inventariar Spisek :complot Spisać =konspiracja :conspiro,conspiration Spiskować :complotar, tramar un complot Spiskować =konspirować :conspirar, tramar un conspiration Spiż :bronzo Spiżarka :dispensa Spiżarnia :cellerio,celerio Splamić :macuar, tintar {farbami) Splamić =zabrudzić :immundar, facer immunde Splatać :tressar Splątać się :commiscer Splendor :splendor Spleśnieć :mildew A.; mucer Splot :spira, bobina,structura Splot =med. :plexo Splot =powiązanie :cocatenation Spluwać :spuer, sputar Spluwaczka :sputiera Spłaszcza(y)ć :applattar Splot =wygładzać :applanar Spłaszczyć się :devenir platte Splot się :devenir plane Spławiać; spławić (wodą) :flottar Splot pływać :navigar Spławny :navigabile, flottabile Spłynąć; spływać :fluer, Spocić się :sudar, transpirar Spocony :sudate,sudatori, trasnspirate Spoczywać; spocząć :repozar Splot =leżeć :jacer Spoczynek :reposo Spodek :subcuppa Spodeńki :calsones curte, shorts A. pantalones curte Spodnie :pantalones Spodobać się :como amar Spodobać się =lubić :amar, desirar Spodziewać się :sperar, expectar Spodziewać się po kimś czymś :expectar Spodziewać się /czegoś :expectar Spoidło :commisura Spojówka med :conjunctiva Spojówka (med.) :conjuntivitis Spoglądać :reguardar Spoglądać się :hiar Spogladać sięrozdziawionymi ustami :hiar con aperte bucca Spokojny :tranquile,calme Spokojny [=zrównoważony :equilibrate Spokojn =przyjazny :amicabile Spokój :tranquilitate,calma Spójny :coherente,cohese, cohesive Spójność :coherentia,cohesion Spokrewnić :apparentar Spokrewnić ślub :apparentar per maritage Spokrewniony :cognate, consanguine Spolaryzować :polarisar Spolaryzowany :polarisate Spolaryzowanie :polaritate, polarisation Społeczeństwo :societate Społeczeństwo dobrobytu :societate de bonesser / abundantia Społeczeństwo =informacyjne :societate de information Społeczeństwo =międzynarodowe :societate international Społecznie :socialmente Społeczność :societate Społeczny :social Sponsor :sponsor; substenitor Sponsorować :sponsorar; substener Spontaniczny :spontan, spontanee Spontaniczność :spontaneicitate Spopielić, spopielać :incinerar, cremacar Sporadyczny :sporadic Sporny :controverse, controversial Sporny =pieniaczy :liltigiose Sporysz bot :ergot Sport :sport Sportowy :sportive Sposępnieć :devenir lugubre, devenir triste Sposób :maniera, modo Sposób życie :modo de vita Sposób sposób widzenia :modo de vider Spospolicieć :devenir commune Spospolicić :facer commune Spostrzegać, spostrzec :perciper Spostrzeżenie :perception Spotkać; spotykać (się) :incontrar (se), appunctar (se) Spotkanie (oficjalne) :incontro Spotkanie szczebllu :reunion Spotkanie umówione :appunctamento Spotkany :rencontrate Spotwarzyć, spotwarzać :calumniar, libellar Spoufalać (kogo) :familiar, familiarisar Spoufalać (=być na stopie intymnej) :intimar, Spoufalać się :familiar se, Spoufalać się (=stawać się intymnym) :intimar se Spowalniać, spowolnić :lentar, retardar Spowalniający :retardatori Spowolnienie, spowalnianie :lentamento,retardacion, retardamento Spowiadać {kogoś) :prender confesion Spowiadać się :confessar Spowiedź :confession Spowodować :causar, effectuar, Spożyć; spożywać :consumma, consumer Spożycie :consumption Spożytkować :profitar Spożytkować =eksploatować :exploitar Spód :fundo, base, basso Spód =głębia :profundo Spódnica :gonna, Spódnica =dżinsowa :gonnella (de *jeans) Spódniczka :gonnetta, Spójnik gr :conjunction Spójnikowy :conjuctional Spółdzielnia :cooperativa Spółdzielca :cooperator Spółgłoska gr :consonante Spółgłoska =miękka :consonante dulce Spółgłoskowy :consonante Spółka :societate Spółka =handlowa :societate commercial Spółka handl. :compania commercial Spółka =faktoria :factoria Spółka ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością :societate a responsibilitate limitate Spółkować :copular (se) Spółkowanie :coito, copulation Spór :conflicto Spór =procesowy :litigio Spór w :entrar in conflicto Spóźniać; opóźniać :facer tardive Spóźniać się :esser in retardo,retardar Spragniony :assetate, esser in sete Sprawa :affaire, cosa Sprawa =karna :causa Sprawca :agente Sprawdzać; sprawdzić :inspectar, inspicer Sprawdzać; sprawdzić =kontrolować :controlar Sprawdzać; sprawdzić :verificar Sprawdzać; sprawdzić [=konstatować :constatar Sprawdzać; sprawdzić =potwierdzać :confirmar Sprawiać; sprawić :effectuar.executar Sprawiać trudności :poner / offerer difficultates Sprawiedliwie :justemente Sprawiedliwy :juste Sprawiedliwy wg prawa :equitose Sprawiedliwy =uczciwy :eque Sprawiedliwość :justitia Sprawiedliwość ~/ści :justification Sprawnie :habilemente Sprawność :habilitate, efficacitate Sprawny :habile, efficace Sprawny =elastyczny :elastic Sprawny =zdolny :habile Sprężać :comprimer Sprężać ścieśnić :comprimer Sprężarka :compressor Sprężyna :resorto Sprężyna~/owy[ :matras a (de) resortos Sprężysty :elastic Sprofanować :profanar Sprostować :rectificar Sprostować [=poprawiać :corriger Sproszkować :pulverisar Sproszkować ścieranie lub zgniatanie :triturar Sproszkować ucierać w moździerzu :fricar, frictionar Sproszkowane mięso = mięso w proszku :pemmican A. = carne pulverisate Sprośny :lubric Sprośny =rozpustny :obscen Sprośny =lubieżny :lascive Sprośność :lubricitate Spróbować :probar, essayar Spobować =posmakować :saporar Spróchnieć :putrescer Spróchniały :*putrescente, decadite Spróchniały =ząb :dente cariate Spryskiwać :sparger, asparger, Spryt :habilitate,perspicacitate, sagacitate Spryt =przebiegłość :astutia Sprytny :habile, persicace, Sprytny =przebiegły :astute Sprzączka :fibula Sprzątać :purificar, facer munde Sprzeczać się :altercar, querelar Sprzeczka :altercation, querela Sprzeciw :contradiction, objection Sprzeciwiać się :contestar, objectar Sprzeciwiać się =oponować :oponer se Sprzeciwiać się =protestować :protestar Sprzeciwiający się :oponinte se Sposobność :oportunitate Sprzeczność :contradiction, discordo Sprzeczny :contradictori Sprzedać; sprzedawać :vender Sprzedać; sprzedawać =detalicznie :vender al detalio Sprzedać; sprzedawać =hurtowo :vender in grosso Sprzedać; sprzedawać aukcji :vender in auction Sprzedać; sprzedawać w sprzedaży :mediar in vendita de, esser agente in vendita Sprzedać; sprzedawać na kredyt :vender a credito Sprzedać; sprzedawać swoją skórę :vender car su pelle Sprzedaż :vendita Sprzedawca :venditor, mercator, mercante,mercero (de) Sprzedawca =warzyw :venditor, mercator,mercante de legumines Srzedawczyni :venditrice, mercatriced, mercera Sprzeniewierzać :prevaricar Sprzeniewierzać mienie :pecular, malversar Sprzeniewierzać =defraudować :defraudar Sprzęgać (sprzęgłem) :accopular Sprzęgło mech :accopulamento Sprzyjać (komuś/czemuś) (wspierać] :fomentar Sprzymierzać (się), spryzmierzyć (się) :alliar (se) Sprzymierzenie (się) =przymierze :alliantia Sprzysiąc się :conspirar se Spuchlizna :tumescentia,tumescitate, turgescentia Spuchnąć :tumer, tumescer,turger Spupchnąć medycz :inflar, turgescer Spuszczać :lassar, descender Spuszczać się :descender su Spuszczać się =wulg :pollutar Spustoszyć :devastar Spuścizna t.nauk. :heredage, hereditate, despendita Sputnik :sputnik Spychać :deprpimer, pulsar,. pulsar (a basso) Spychacz techn :bulldozer Spytać :questionar, demandar Srać (wulg) :excretar excrementos: cacar Srać się :defecar Srebrne gody :nupta de argente Srebrny, srebrzysty :argentee,argentin Srebr/o chem :argento Srebrortęć :argento vive Srebrnonośny/dajny :argentifere Srebrzyć :argentar Srebrzyć się :argentar se Srebrzysty :argentin Srebrzysty =kolor :color de arjento Srogi (surowy) :sever Srogi (obyczaj) :austere Srogi (moralnie) :fer, feroce Srogi =okrutny :cruel Sroka orn :pica Srom :vulva Srom [=usunięcie sromu (med.) :vulvotomia Srom (med.) :vagina Sromowy :vulvar Ssać :suger Ssanie :suction Ssak człowiek :mammifero Ssak (zoo :mammifero Ssący :sugente Ssący =pompa :pumpa a suction Stabilność :stabilitate Stabilizacja :stabilisation Stabilizować :stabilir,stabilisar Stabilny :stabile Stacja znacz :station Stacja =kolejowa :station ferroviari Stacja =kosmiczna :station spatiàl Stacja =kąpieliskowa :station balnear Stacja =benzynowa :station de gasolina, station de benzina Stacjonarny :stationari Stacjonować :stationar Stacja kogoś :billetar Stacja =siebie :billetar se Stacjonowanie :stationamento Stać :star Stać na nogach :star firme super su gambas Stać sę, stawać się :devenir Stać się =członkiem :affiliar, devenir affilliate Stadion :stadio Stadion =arena :arena Stadion =bieżnia :pista, sentiero Stadion =sportowy :sstadio sportive Stadium :stadio Stadium =faza :phase Stadium (zoo) :stadio larvari Stado [=horda :grege Stado =trupa :truppa Stado =banda :banda Stagnacja :stagnation Stagnować (być w stagnacji) :stagnar Stagnowaćw stangnacji :stagnante Stajnia; obora :boverìa; Stajnia koni :stabulo, barn A. Stal :aciero Stal =wytwarzać :acierar Stal ogniowa :aciero contrafocal Stal =lana/lita :aciero solide Stal =walcowana :aciero laminate Stal zszej jakości :aciero de qaualitate superior Stal do umocnień :aciero de blindage Stal / w taśmach :aciero a banda Stal =manganizowana :aciero al manganese Stalaktyt :stalactite Stalagmit :stalagmite Stalować (pokrywać stalą) :acierar Stalowany (pokryty stalą) :acierate Stalownia :acieria Stale :permanetemente, itere e itere sempre,semper Stalówka :penna, pluma de aciero Stalowy :de aciero Stała =matem :(le) constante, constanta Stały :constante, permanente, Stały =ciągły :continue Stały =stabilny :stabile Stały =przytwierdzony :fixe Stale (ciągle) :continuemente Stałość :permanentia Stamtąd :inde Stan (różne znaczen] :stato Stan =położenie :standard Stan =społeczny :stato social Standard :standard (n) Standardowy :standard (adj) Standaryzacja :standarisation Standaryzować :standarisar Stanik :camisetta Stanik =gorset :corseto Stani =biustonosz :brassiere Staniol techn :folio de stanno Staniol =cynfolia :folio de stanno Stanowczy :decide Stanowczy =kategoryczny :categoric, firme Stanowić :determinar Stanowić =prawo :legiferar Stapiać, stopić (metale) :alliar Starać się :effortiar Starannie :con cura Starczać; starczyć :sufficer Staroć :antiqualia Starczy (wiekowy) :senil Starcza słabość = (=słabowitość starcza) :debilitate senil, senectute, senilitate Starczość :senilitate, senectute Starodawny :antiquate Staromodny :moda vetule Starość :vetulessa Starosta :subprefecto de districto Starosta ceremoniach :maestro de ceremonio Starosta =sołtys :chef de vilage Starosta =wójt :capite de vilage Starożytny :antique Starożytność :antiquitate Start :start Startować :startar Startować =zaczynać :comenciar Starter :starter Stary (dot. głównie człowieka) :vetule Stary (dot. głównie rzeczy) :vetere Stary nowy :vetule Starzec :vetulo; le vetule Starzećpostarzać :invetular;;facer vetule Starzeć się :invetular se; devenir (facer) vetule Statecznieć :devenir calme, calmar Stastecznieć =poważnieć :devenir seriose Statecznieć =dojrzewać :maturar se Stateczny :calme, static Stateczny =poważny :seriose Stateczny =dojrzały :matur, Statek (różne znacz.] :nave; vascello Statek =gwiezdny :astronave Statek =kosmiczny :nave spatial Statek =wahadłowiec :navetta, shuttle Statek =żeglarski :nave a velas Statek =4-wiosłowy :aleron Statek =wielolrlybniczy :baleniera Statua :statua Statuetka :statuetta Status :stato Statut :statuto Statyczny :static Statyka :statica Statystyczny :statistic Statystyka :statistica Statysta :(le) figurante, statista Statyw :tripede, *stativ Staw =jezioro :laco, stagno Staw (med) :articulo Stawać :star, devenir Stawać [=dęba(koń) :cabrar Stawać przeciw :confrontar Stawiać :establisar, mitter Stawiać =stopę :mitter le pede Stawiać =budować :construer Stawiać w górę :eriger Stawiać =kontrę :resister Stawiać =czoło :bravar, confrontar, facer fronte a Stawiać =oferować :offerer Stawiać =poczęstunek :regalar Stawiać =bariery/granice :poner limites Stawiać (o coś) :splender Stawiać grze :pignorar Stawiać =pytanie :poner un question Stawiać wątpliwość :poner in dubita Stawiać prawem :poner exter lege Stawiać na głowie / przerażać :horripilar, horrificar Stawka =pieniężna :tariffa Stawka grze :pignore Stawonóg zoo :arthropodo Stawonóg =jadowity/skoloptera :scoloptera Staż :periodo de apprentisse, apprentissage Stąd :hinc Stchórzyć :timer, haber timor de Stchórzyć się / obawiać się :haber pavor Stearyna :stearina Stearynowy :stearic Steatyt min :steatite Stek kul :trencho (de carne) Stek =wyzwisk :insulto Stelmach :roto-facero Stempel stemplowania znaczków :timbro (postal) Stempel geol :appoio Stemplować :stampar; appoiar, Stemplować =pocztę :timbrar Stemplować monetę :batter le moneta Stenografować :stenographiar Stenografować + przepisywać :stenotypiar Stenograf :stenographo Stenografia :stenographia Stenogram :stenogramma Stenotypia :stenotypia Step :steppa Ster :governaculo Ster [=żeglarski :timon Sternik :timonero Stereo- (prefiks) :stereo- (prefixo) Stereofonia :stereophonia Stereometria :stereometria Stereometryczny :stereometric Stereoskopia :stereoscopia Stereoskop :stereoscopio Stereotypia :stereotypia Stereotyp :stereotypo,cliche Stereotypowy :steretype Steroid :steroide Sterol biochem :sterol Sterować :manovrar Sterta :pila Sterylny :sterile Sterylizować :sterilisar Sterylizacja :sterilisation Steryllizator :sterilisator Steward :steward Stewardesa :stewardessa Stębnować :special forma de suer Stęchły :fetide, infecte,impur Stęchnieć :devenr non fresc,mucer Stękać :gemer, murmurar Stękać =lamentować :lamentar Stępieć :esser in torpor Stępieć w odrętwienie :distaccar se Stępić :obtunder Stężać :solidificasr Stężenie :solidification Stłuc (rozbić sobie kolano) :batter su genu Stłuc :contunder Stłuczone ramię (med.) :brachio confundite Sto :cent Stocznia :cantiere, constructorio Stocznia okrętowa :cantiere naval = constructorio naval Stodoła :barn A. Stoicyzm :stoicismo Stoicki :stoic Stoik :stoico Stoisko :stand Stoisko [=sprzedażne/ lada :tabula a vender Stojący :stante Stok :declinitate Stok =zbocze :declinitate Stokrotka bot= perła :margarita Stokrotka trawnikowa :bellis; margarita gazonal Stokrotny :centuple Stolarka :carpenterìa Stolarz :carpentero Stolarnia :carpenterìa Stolec :excremento, feces Stolec stolcowa :recto, ano Stolica :capitàl, urbe capital Stolica=apostolska :sede de papa Stolik :tabuletta Stolik gry :tabula a joco Stolnica :modulatura a pasta Stołeczny :capitàl Stołować się :mangiar extra le cassa Stołówka :restaurante F. Stomatolog :stomatolologo Stomatologia :stomatologia, dentisteria Stomatologiczny :stomatologic Stonka ziemniaczana :scarabeo (patatal), coleoptero (patatal) Stonoga, stonóg ent :millepede, onisco Stop (zatrzymanie) :halto, stop A. Stop =metali :alligato Stopa anat :pede, calce Stopa angielska :pede (le mesura anglese) Stopa =procentowa :per cent, percentage Stopa =życiowa :nivello de vita Stopa =podatkowa :taxa Stopa =roczna,podatkowa :taxa annuàl Stopić żarze :liquefacer Stopić lód :disgelar disjelar) Stopić (metal) :alliar Stopić się :liquefacer Stopiony :liquefacite Stopień (ogólnie) :grado Stopień ((gram) :posistivo Stopień (gram) :comparativo Stopień ((gram) :superlativo Stopień (nogi :scabello Stopka :nota infre de le pagina Stopniować :graduar Stopniować =gramatyka :comparar Stopniowo :gradualmente Stopniowy :gradual Stora :persiana Storczyk = orchidea :orchidea (orkidea) Stos (duża ilość) :pila, cumulo Stos =termoelektryczny :pila thermoelectric Stos palenia :pila Stos =pacierzowy :columna vertebràl Stos (do palenia złoczyńców) :autodafè Stos na stosie :facer autodafè Sto =atomowy :pila atomic Stos =elektryczny :pila electric, batteria Stosować :aplicar Stosować =używać :usar,utilisar Stosować =adaptować :adaptar Stosować się :acceder, conformar se Stosowny (należący do) :pertinente Stosunek :relation Stosunek =seksualny :coito, copulation Stosunek =przerywany :coito interrumpte Stosunki międzynarodowe :relationes international Stosunkowo :relativemente Stowarzyszenie :associaation, societate, compania Stosunek =unia :union Stosunek =związek :societate, assamblea Stowarzyszyć :associar Stowarzyszyć się :associar se Stożek geom :cono Stożkowy; stożkowaty :conic Stóg siana :pila de feno Stół :tàbula Stulejka (zwężenie napłetka) :phimositis Strach :pavor,timor, horror Strach wróble :homine de palea, esparenta-aves Strach =lęk :augustia, timor,pavor Strach piekłem :pavor del inferno = hadephobia Strachliwy :pavorose, timide Stracić =coś :perder Stracić =kogoś :executar Stracić =przytomność :perder conscientia Stracić =głowę :perder le capite, perder le testa/bussola Stracić =zmysły :perder le sentos Stracony :perdidte Stragan :stand Strajk :exopero Strajk = głodówska :exopero del fame Strajkować :exoperar Strata :perdita Strategia :strategia Strateg :stratego Strategiczny :strategic Straszak, :pistola de infantes, pistola false Straszyć :espaventar, terrer, timer Straszyć (kogoś) :terrer como phantoma Straszyć (samemu) :devenir su le phanatoma Straszny :espaventabile,horribile, tremende horrende, terribile, formidabile Straszny włosy na głowie :horripilante Strasznie :terribilemente, horribilamente Strategia :strategia Strategiczny :strategic Strateg :stratego, strategista Stratosfera :stratosphera Stratosphperic :stratospheric Stratus (chmura) :stratum Strawa :(le) mangiar, repasto Strawny :digeste Straż :guarda Straż =ogniowa :truppa de pumperos, posta de pumperos Straż / municypalna :policia municipal Straż strażacka :pumpa de incendio Strażak :pumpero Strażnica :guardita Strażnik :guarder, custode, vigilator Strącać (z góry) :precipitar Strącać =zrzucać :descender Strącać (chemicznie) :precipitar Strącać =obalać :abatter Strącać samolot :abatter un aeroplano Strącać z tromu :dethronisar Strączek; strąk bot :siliqua Strączkowy :siliquose Strączkowy ~/a :planta silinquifere Strefa :strepha,zona, sphera Strefa =aktywności :zona de activitate Strefa =czasowa :zona temporàl Strefa =klimatyczna :zona climatic Strefa =szara :zona gris Strefa =polowań :zona de preda Strefa =wolnocłowa :zona franc Strefa =działania :sphera de action Strefa =gorąca :zona torride Strefa / lodowata :zona frigide / glacial Strefa =umiarkowana :zona temperate Streszczać; streścić :abbreviar, summarisar Streszczać; streścić rekapitulować :recapitular Streszczenie :abreviation, summario, abbreviamento Streszczenie =bryk :abbreviato, compendio Streszczony :compendiose, digeste, abbreviate Striptiz :strip-tease Stroboskop :stroboscopio Strofa; strofka :strophe Strofa; strofka strofki :facer strophes Stroficzny :strophic Strofować :reprimendar Strofować =rugać :reprimendar Stroić (instrument) :accordar Stroioć =przystrajać :ornar, adornar Stroić ozdabiać :decorar Stroić się :adornar se, vestir se modemente Stroiciel (pianina) :accordator (del piano) Stroiczka (=lobelia) :lobelia Stromy :abrupte Stromy =spadzisty :scarapate Strona książce :pagina Strona bok :flanco, latere Strona =płaszczyzna(geom) :latere Strona (anat), flanka, :flanco Strona [= świata, :flanco Strona z drugiej strony :al altere latere] Strona wszstkich strsson :de tote latere Stronić (od) :evitar (de) Stronić =unikać :evitar Stronnictwo :fraction Stronnik :partitario, supportator, adherente Strop :tecto Strop =sufit :plafond plafoñ) Strop (arch) :volta Stroszyć włosy :facer buffar su capillos Strój :vestimento Strój =kostium :costume Stróż :viligiator Stróżować :viligiar Strug =hebel :plana Strugać =heblować :rasar per plana; planar Struktura :structura Strukturalny :structural Strumień :rivo, curso de aqua Strumień =płynący :torrente Strumień =promień :radio Strumień =światła :currente Strumyk :torrente Struna =instrumentu :chorda Struna =głosowa :chorda vocàl Strup :crusta Strusi żołądek :stomacho de avestruthio Struś orn :avestruthio Struś pampasów nando) :nandu Strych [=poddasze :mansarda Strych =facjata :subtecto Strych =suszarnia :siccatorio Strychnina :strychnina Stryczek :corda (al pender) Stryj; stryjek (wuj) :oncle Stryjeczny brat :cosino Strzał :tiro Strzała strzelania :flecha, sagitta Strzała kolec; :spina Strzała żądło (owada) :aculeo Strzałka :flechletta, sagittetta Strzałka =klin :cuneo, calceolo Strzałka =magnetyczna :agulia magnetic Strzałka (bot) :sagittaria Strzałka =medyczna :fibula Strzaskać :fracassar Strzaskać =zmiażdzyć :triturar Strzaskać rozbijać :(inter)rumper,fracturar, franger Strzecha :cabana Strzecha słomy :cabana de palea Strzelać :tirar Strzelać dział :tirar con le cannon Strzelać =salwami :tirar un salva Strzelać =oczami :reguardar fixemente, ocular Strzelać karabinu :fusilar Strzelać karabinu maszynowego :mitraliar Strzelba :fusil Strzelba =fuzja :fusil Strzelba =arkabuza :* harquebus Strzelec :sagittario Strzelec=gwiazdozbiór :sagittario Strzelnica :campo del tiro, local pro fusilada; Strzelnicastrzelnicza :scopo a tirar Strzemię, strzemiono :staffa Strzyć :tondar Strzykawka med :syringa Strzykawka straż :pumpa de incendos Strzykwa (zoo) :holothuria Strzyżyk (orn) :rege de sepe Studencki :studentil Student :studente Studiować :studiar Studiować łepku” :studiar dilettante, studiar pro placer Studium :studio Studiujący :studiante Studnia :puteo Studnia artezyjska :puteo artesian Studnia żurawiem :puteo con grue Studnia =mądrości :puteo de scientia Studzić :frididar, frigorificar Stukać :colpar, batter Stulecie:wiek :centenario; seculo, centennio Stuletni :centenari Stuła :stola Stustopniowy :centigrade Stwierdzać; stwierdzić :constatar, opinar Stwierdzać fakt :constatar un facto Stwierdzenie :constata Stwierdzony :constatate Stworzenie :creatura Stworzyć :crear Stwórca :creator Stwórca =świata :creator del mundo Styczeń :januario Styczna (geom) :osculation Styczny (geom) :osculatori Stygmat znak :stigma Stygmat =relig :stigmata Stygmatyzować :stigmatisar Stygmatyzacja :stigmatisation Stykać :contactar Stykać się :contactar se Stykać się =geom :oscular Styl :stilo Styl histor) :ordine Styl [=dorycki /joński itp.[ :ordine doric, ionic... Styl [=moda/ fason :fashion, moda Stylistyczny :stilistic Stylista :stylista Stylizować :stylisar Stymulować :stimular Stymulacja :stimulation Stymulator :stimulator Stypa :festino funebre, repasto funebre Stypendium :stipendio Stypendium :stipendiar Stypendium [=otrzymujący) :stipendiario Subiekt :subjecto Subiektywizm :subjectivismo Subiektywność :subjectivitate Subiektywny :subjectàl,subjective Sublokator :sublocatario Subretka :subrette F. Subskrybować :subscriber Subskrybować [=abonować :abonar Subskrypcja :subscription Substancja :substantia, stoffa Substancja =przylepna :substantia adhesive Substancja =chemiczna :stoffa chimic Substytycja :substitution Substytuować :substituer Substystut :substituto Subsydia :subsidio Subsydiować :subsidiar Subtelny :subtil, delicate Subtelność :subtilitate, nuance Subwencja :subvention Subwencjonować :subventionar Suchar; sucharek :cracker A., biscocto Suchar; sucharek słodki :bisciut dulce Suchar; sucharek =biszkopt :biscuit Suchoty pat :phthisis Suchoty na suchoty :phthisico Suchotnik :phthisico Suchotnik ziele, miodunka :pulmonaria bot Suchotny :phthisic Suchość :siccitate Suchy :sic Sufit :plafond Sufler :sufflator Sufler =podpowiadać :sufflar Suflet kul :suffletto Suflet kul :souffle Sufragan :suffragante Sufrażystka :suffragette Sugerować :suggerer sugestia :suggestion Sugestywny :suggestive Suita :suita Suka :cana, can femin Sukces :successo Sukces =odnosić~ :succeder, effectuar un successo Sukces ~ :esser un successo Sukces aukcesów :successose Sukcesja :succession Sukcesor :successor Sukcesywny :successive Sukcesywnie :successivemente Suknia; sukienka :roba Sukno =wełniane :drappo Sukno =materiał :stoffa Sukno tkacki :texura Sukurs :succurso Sultanka rodzynki :uva sic de sultana Sułtan :sultan Sułtanat :sultanato Sum icht :siluro; torpedo Suma :amonta, summa, (le) total Suma =kwota :quota Sumeryjski :sumerian Sumienie :conscientia Sumienie =głos :crito de conscientia Sumienny :conscientiose Sumować :summar Sumowanie :summario Supeł :nodo Supłać :nodar Super =nad- :super Superkomputer :supercomputator Superlatyw (stsopień najwyższy) :superlativo Supermarket :supermercato Supermocarstwo :superfortia, superpotentia Supernowoczesny :supermoderne Supernova :supernova Suplement :supplemento Suplementarny :supplementari Suplika :supplication Suponować :supponer Supremacja :suprematia Surdut :surtout F. Surdut=wizytowy :redingote F. Surma (trąbka) = begonia :bigonia Surogat :surrogato, reimplaciamento Surowica (naturalna) :sero Surowica [=sztuczna :sero arteficial Surowiec :materia prime Surowce :materias prime Surowce natural :;ressource Surowy :crude, sever Surowy przerobiony :crude Surowy obyczaj, tryb :sever, rigorose Surowy życia itp :sever, asdpere Surowy =srogi :sever Surowy =rygorystyczny :rigorose Surowy gruboskórny :rude Surowy =obcesowy :bruses, brusque Surowość (obyczajowa) :severitate Surówka :ferro fundite (inbarras) Surrealistyczny :surreal Surrealista :surrealist Surrealizm :surrealismo Sus :salto Suspensorsium (=podwieszenie) med. :suspensorsio Suseł zoo :muscardino Suspendować =wieszać,zahaczać :suspender Susza :siccitate Suszarnia :siccatorio Suszyć :siccar Suszyć kawę :torrefacer;siccar in furno Suszyć się :sicccar se Suszka – bibuła wsiąkająca :papiro siccante Sutanna :sottana Sutener :souteneur F. Sutener stręczyciel :agente a prostsituer Suterena :basamento Sutka.sutek :mammilla Sutka.sutek podskórna :papilla Sutka.sutek =wyprysk :papula Suwać :glissar Suwak zamek błyskawiczny :zipo; serra fulmine Suwak =logarytmiczny :calculator logarithmic, regula de calculo Suweren :soverano Suwerenny :soveran Suwerenny =niepodległy :independente Suwerenność :soveranitate Suwerenność=niepodległość :independentia Swastyka :swastika Swawolny :frivole, legier Swawolić :gambolar Swawolić =frywolić :facer frivole Sweter :sweater Swędzić :pruir Swobodny :libere Swobodny =niezależny :indipende Sworzeń :bolto Swoisty :particular Sybaryta :sibarita Sybilla :sibilla Sycić :satiar Syczeć :sibilar Syczeć =zgłoska :(le) sibilante Syczeć gwizdać :sibilar Syfilis pat :syphilis Syfon :siphon Sygnał :signal Sygnał =klakson :klaxon, signalator Sygnał =świetlny :signal luminose Sygnalizować :signalar Sygnalizator :signalisator Sygnatariusz :signator Sygnatura :signatura Sygnować :signar Sygnować =ugodę :sisgnat le accordo Sygnować =petycję :signar un petition Sylaba grm :syllaba Sylabiczny :syllabic Sylabizować :syllabar, syllabisar Sylabizacja :syllabisation Sylabizacja znaków sylabizacyjnych :syllabisario Sylfida :sylphida Sylogizować :syllogisar Sylogizm :syllogism/o Sylwester :le vespere del anno nove Sylwestrowy bal :ballo al anno nove Sylwetka :silhoutte F. (siluet) Symbioza :symbiose Symbol :symbolo Symbolizować :symbolisar Symboliczny :symbolic Symbolika :symbolica Symetria :symmetria Symetralny :stmmetric Symfonia :symphonia Symfoniczny :symphonic Sympatia :sympathia Sympatyczny :sympatghic Sympatyczny (anat) :nervo sympathic; sympatahysis Sympatyczny =atrament :tinta sympathic Symptom :symptoma Symulacja, symulowanie :simulation Symulacja, symulowanie =pozorowanie :simulacro Symulować :simular Symulant :simulator, (le) simulante Syn :filio Syn marnotrawny :filio prodige Syn :unigenito Synagoga :synagoga Synapizm [= okład z gorczycy :emplastro con mustarda (synapse) Synchroniczny :synchronic Synchronizować :synchronisar Syndrom :syndroma Syndrom med. :syndroma medical Syndrom braku odporności = AIDS :syndroma de immunodeficientia acquirite = SIDA Syndyk :syndico Syndykupadłości :syndico in bancrupta, syndico in fallimento Syndykat :syndicato Synekura :sinecura Synkopa muz :syncope Synkopować :syncopar Synod :synodo Synodalny :synodic Synodalny =astronomicz. :synodic Synogarlica orn :turtura Synonim :synonimo Synonimowy :synonime, synonimic Synoptyczny :synopstic Synowa :filia affin Synowiec :nepote Syntaks (składnia gr) :syntaxe Syntetyczny :synthetic Synteza :synthese Sypać; sypnąć :versar, dispersar, sparger Sypać; sypnąć =ziemię :dispersar, sparger Sypać; sypnąć =śniegiem :nivar Sypać; sypnąć =iskrami :emitter scintillas Sypać; sypnąć :emitter cinere Sypać; sypnąć [=kogoś :denunciar Sypiać :dormir Sypać; sypnąć sobie) :addormis se Sypać; sypnąć [=po obiedzie = mieć sjestę :haber siesta, siestar se Sypialnia :dormitorio, camera a dormir Sypialnia wagon :wagon (de) lectos Sypki :pulverose, pulvifere Syrena zoo :sirena Syrena morska: Syrena =rodzina waleni :lamantino (familia: cetaceo) Syrena =alarm :alarma Syreni :sirenatre Syreni =gród :Varsovia, le urbe de sirena Syrop :sirop System :systema System =operacyjny :systema operative Systematyczny :systematic Systematyka :systematica Systematyzować :systematisar Sytuacja :situation Sytuować :situar Sytuowany (umieszczony) :situate Syzyfowa praca :labor (penose) de vanitate Szabas :sabbato Szabla :sabra Szabla turecka =turecka :sabra de Turchia, sabra turc Szablodziób (gizelica) :avocetta Szablon :stencil Szablon [=wzornik. wzór :specimen, patrono,cliche, modello Szach :chac! Szach mat :chaco mat Szachy :chacos Szachy=grać w szachy] :chacar, jocar chacos Szachista :chachista Szachownica :tabuliero de chacos Szachownica szachowe :chachiero Szachrować :trompar Szachrować szarlataństwo :facer charlataneria Szacować :estimar, valutar Szacować =precjozować :appreciar Szacunek :estimo, ceneration Szadź, a. sadź :haladzo Szafa :armario Szafa =przeszklona :armario vitrate Szafa =ukryta :armario secrete Szafa =wstawiona :armario incastrate Szafa ścianie/ murze :armario mural, armario pariete Szafir :sapphiro Szafot :scafolt Szafran :saffran Szakal :chacal Szal; szalik :chal, collo Szaleć (wściekać się) :ragiar, furer Szalet :chalet Szaleniec :(le) demente Szaleniec =wariat :(le)folle Szalony (psych) :demente Szaleństwo :dementia, follia Szalupa :chalupa Szał (furia, wściekłość) :rage, furor Szał wpadać wszał :ragiar Szałas :cabana (de folios) Szałwia bot :salvia Szaman :shaman Szambelan :chambellan Szamotanina, (kłótnia,draka) :lucta, querella, *rixa, melee Szamotać się :luctar Szampan :champagne Szampon :shampoo Szaniec :circumvallation, vallo Szaniec =reduta :redout F Szaniec =fortyfikacja :fortification Szanować :estimar, venerar Szanować =respektować :respectar Szanowany :estimate, decente Szanowny :estimate, venerabile Szansa :chance Szansa [=los/\ :fortuna, successo Szanta (bot) :marrubio Szansa marynarska :canto del marineros Szantażować :extorquer per chantage Szanatażować [=wymuszenie haraczu :proba de extorsion Szantaż :chantage Szarada :charade F. Szarak (zając) :lepore Szarańcza :locustas, acridio Szarfa :charpa Szarlatan :charlatano Szarlatan =lekarz :medicastro Szarlatan ~/stwo :facer charlataneria Szarlataneria :charlataneria Szarlatański :charlatanese Szarmancki :charmante Szarmancki=rycerski :chevalieric Szarotka bot :edelweiss Szarpać :lacerar Szarpać na kawałki :rumper Szary :gris Szary =popielaty :cinerari, cinerose Szarotka (bot) :edelweiss G. Szarzeć :devenir gris Szarża :carga Szarża=kawalerska :carga millitar Szarżować :cargar Szata :vestimento Szatan =t.grzyb :satan Sztan =diabeł :diabolo Szatnia :guarderoba Szatniarka :guarderobera Szatniarz :guarderobero Szatyn :castanie Szatyn=kolor :castanie Szatyn =człowiek :castaniero Szatynka :castaniera Szczaw bot :oxalide Szczaw ~/iowa :suppa de oxalide Szczawian (chem) :oxalato Szczawiowy :oxalic Szczawiowy (chem) :acido oxcalic / de oxalide Szczebel :grado, scalon Szczebel =filoz :summito, nivello Szczebel hierarchii :rango (in hierarchia) Szczebel drabinie :scalon, balustro de la scala Szczebiotać :pipar Szczebiotać =ptaki :pipar Szczebiotać [=dziecko:gemar Szczecina :cheta Szczególnie :particularmente Szczególny :particular Szczególny [=specyficzny :specific Szczegół :detalio, peculiaritate Szczegółowy :detaliose Szczekać :latrar Szekanie :latramento Szczelina :fissura Szczelina =wyłom :apertura, brecha Szczelny :dense Szczelny spoisty :compacte Szczelny =hermetyczny :hermetic Szczeniak =psa :canino Szczenić się :parturir Szczep =plemię :tribo, gente Szczep (roślinny) :graffo Szczepić ludzki :organ a transplantar Szczepić =rośliny :inocular, insertar, graffar Szczepićzwierzę :vaccinar Szczepienie :vaccination Szczepienie wściekliźnie :vaccination antirabic Szczepionka :vaccino Szczepionka wściekliźnie :vaccino antirabic Szczery :candide, franc, generose Szczerość :candor, generositate Szczery :generosemente Szczęka :maxilia SzczEka =żuchwa :manibula Szczękościsk (med.) :crampo de maxillas Szczękowy :maxilar Szczękowy szczękowa :osso maxilar Szczękowo-wargowy :maxillabial Szczęście, fortuna :felicitate, fortuna Szczęśliwy, fortunny :felice, fortunose Szczęśliwie :felicemente, fortunosemente Szczotka :brossa Szczotkazębów :brossa de dentes Szczotkować :brossar Szczotkarz :brossero Szczudło :stelto* Szczupak icht :lucio Szczupleć :devenir gracile,devenir magre Szczupleć =smukleć :devenir svlete Szczupły :magre, svelte,magre Szczupły=smukły :magre, svelte Szczur zoo :ratto Szczurołapka :rattiera Szczycić się {czymś) :vangloriar se Szczygieł orn :carduelo Szczypać :pinciar Szczypać pieprz :piccar, pinger Szczypać =trawę :pasturar (herba) Szczypawka orn :forticula* Szczypawka =ent :corabo Szczypce; :tenalia, *pincias Szczypce =chirurg :forcipe Szczypczyki :pincette Szczypior, szczypiorek :cibolletta Szczyt (góry) :pinnaculo Szczyt =ściany :muro principal;fronton Szczyt =fronton :fronton Szczyt =polityczny :summitate Szczyt punkt szczytowy :acme Szef :chef Szef =kuchni :chef de cochina (kokina) Szejk :*sheik Szelak :shellac, gumma laca Szeleścić :susurrar Szeleścić =syczeć :siblar Szeleścić =hałasować :ruitar Szeleścić zrzędzić :murmurar,susurar,suflar Szelki :suspensores Szemrać, mamrotać :murmurar Szept :susuro, suflo Szeptać :susurrar,suflar Szereg :serie Szereg hierarchii :rango Szeregować :classificar Szeregować =hierarchii :rangiar Szeregowy :serial Szeregowiec mil :soldato Szermierka :scherma Szermierka =uprawiać :schermir Szermierz :schermitor Szeroki :large Szeroko :largemente Szerokość :largor, largessa Szerokość =geograficzna :latitude Szerszeń ent :hornet* Szerszeń (ent) :vespa Szeryf :sheriffo Szerzyć :diffunder Szerzyć =rozsiewać :dssseminar Szerzyć =propagować :propagar Szerzenie :diffusion Sześć :sex Sześcian :cubo do ~u :cubar Sześcienny :cubic Sześciobok = sześciokąt = = hexagono geom :sexangulo = hexagono Sześćdziesiąt :sexaginta, sexanta Sześćdziesiąty :sexantesime Szew :sutura Szewc :bottinero Szewc zakład szewski :bottinerìa Szezlog :chaise longue Szkalować :calumniar Szkapa :cavallastro Szkarlatyna med. :scarlatina Szkarłat :scarlato, vermile Szkatuła; szkatułka :coffro, coffretto; Skatuła; szkatułka =puszka :pyxide Szkic :schizzo, ebasso,essayo Szkic =makieta :maquette F. Szkic =kontur :contorno Szkicować :schizzar, delinear Szkicować robić szkice :contornar Szkicownik :album a schizzar Szkielet :skeleto Szkielet ~ :preparar skeleto Szkieletowy :skeletal Szklana kolba (retorta) :retorta Szklanka :vitro, bicario Szklany :vitral, vitrose Szklarnia =cieplarnia :conservatorio, orangeria Szklarz :vitrero Szklarz ~ :siflisto de vitro Szklić :vitrar Szklić okna :vitrificar Szklić się :brillantar Szklisty :vitree Szkliwo :email Szkliwo=nazębne :dental email Szkło :vitro Szkło =powiększające :vitro a aggrandir Szkło szyba :vitriera Szkoda :damno Szkoda =skrzywdzenie :damno Szkoda =uszkodzenie :injuria Szkodliwy :nocive, nocue (nokue) Szkodliwy =krzywdzący :detrimentose Szkodliwy zdowia / niezdrowy :mal san Szkodliwość :detrimento Szkodliwość =napromieniowania :toxico de irradiation Szkodnik :malecifiero Szkodnik ssak,robak :vermina Szkodzić :nocer,damnar, damnificar Szkodzić =krzywdzić :facer detrimentose + Szkodzić nie szkodzi :nulle noce Szkolić :instruktar, scholarisar Szkolny :scholar Szkoła (różne znacz) :schola Szkoła ~/ę :finir schola, absolver schola Szkoła do ~/y :frequentar schola Szkoła podstawowa :schola primari, schola fundamental Szkoła =średnia :schola secundari Szkoła =wyższa :schola superior Szkoła :schola commercial Szkoła [=morska :schola naval konnej :academia (ya) de equitation Szkolnictwo :inseniamento Szkolnictwo =średnie :inseniamento secundari Szkolnictwo =wyższe :inseniamento superior Skorbut pat :scorbuto Szkółka (hodowlana) :arboreto (ben!) Szkutnik :velero Szkuner :schooner A. Szlaban :barriera Szlachcic :(le) nobile Szlachecki :nobile Szlachetny :nobile Szlachetny =kamień :gemma Szlachetny =szlachetny :preciose (gemma) Szlachta :nobiles Szlachtować :abbatter, macellar Szlafrok dla kobiet :peignoir F.(penyuar) Szlafrok =negliż :negligèe Szlafrok =męski :surtout F.(surtut) Szlam :fango Szlem (gram w karty) :slam Szlifować =zdzierać :abrader, polish Szlifierka :machina a polir Szmaragd :esmeraldo Szmata :panello Szmergiel (papier) :(papiro) smerilio Szminka :fardo Szermierka =teatralna :fardo Szminkować :fardar Szminkować się :fardar se Szmuglować :facer le contrabando Sznur :corda, Sznur =powróz :linea Sznur wieszania bielizny :corda a siccar vestimento humide Sznurować :*laciar, accordonar Sznurowadło :cordon Sznycel :schnitzel Szofer :chauffeur,chauffer Szofer samoch. :autoductero, auatomobilista Szogun :shogun Szok :shock, shocking Szokować :shockar Szosa :strata cardinal Szowinistyczny :chauvinistic(shovinistik) Szowinista :chauvinista Szop zoo :procyon Szopa :baracca,stabulo,granario Szopka :asylo infantil; creche Szorować :fricar (con), nettar Szorować środkami :nettar con fricamento Szorstki :brusc, brusque, aspere Szorstko :bruscamente, asperemente Szorstkość :brusccheria Szorty :shorts, calceones Szóstka :sexena Szósty :sexime Szpachla; szpachelka :spatula Szpada :spada Szpadel :spatula Szpak orn :sturno Szpaler :spalier Szpaler ~/ :facer spalier Szpalta (druk) :columna Szpara :fissura Szpara =szrama :cicatrice, crusta Szparag :asparago Szpat min :spatho Szpecić :deformar,disfigurar Szpetny :fede, repulsive Szpetnieć :devenir fede/ ~repulsive Szpic :cuspide, acumine Szpicruta :flagello (pro can,cavallo Szpiczasty :acuminate Szpieg :spia, spion Szpiegować :spiar Szpiegostwo :spionage Szpik med. :medulla Szpik =kostny :medulla ossee Szpik ~ :transplantar medulla Szpilka :spinula Szpilka bot :acicula, Szpilkowy (=iglasty) :conifere Szpinak bot :spinacia, spinace Spirytualny :spiritual Spirytyzm :spiritismo Szpital :hospital Szpital psychicznych :asylo mental Szpital :hospitalisar Szpitalny :hospitari Szpon :ungula (grande) Szpon [=chwytać w ~/y :sasir per ungulas Szprotka (icht) :spratto Szprycha :radio Szpryca :syringa Szpula; szpulka :bobina Szpula na :bobinar Szrama :cicatrice, Szrama szpara :crusta Szrapnel :shrapnel Szron :pruina Szronić :pruinar Sztab :personal Sztaba :barra Sztaba =wagi :barra de balancia Sztaba =metalowa :lingoto Sztaba =złota :lingoto de argento Sztafeta :curero,mesagiero*, stafetta Sztafeta sztafetowy :cursa a / de stafettas Sztanca (=strofa) :stanza Sztanca =matryca :matric Sztandar :standardo Sztandar =flaga :bandiera Sztandar =proporczyk :bandiera de nave,insignia Sztorm :tempesta maral Stuczne ognie :foco de artificio Sztuczny :artifacial Sztuczny =członek :dildo Sztuczny =zrobiony :artal, artifacite Sztuczny =jedwab :rayon Sztuczny prawdziwy, fałszywy :false Sztuczny (człowieka) :artefactor Sztuka [=pojedyncza :pecia, pecietta Sztuka =tworzenie :arte Sztuka =teatralna :pecia theatral Sztuki piękne :belle artes Sztuczka fortel :artificio, truco Sztukateria :stuccatur;stucco Sztukateria ~/ię :stuccar Szturmować :tempestar,assaltar Szturmować =atakować :attacar Sztych {=rycina] :gravure Sztyft :spinula Sztyft sworzeń :vite Sztygar :prime obrero de mina Sztylet :pugnal, stiletto, daga Sztywnieć :rigidar Sztywnieć =drętwieć :facer stupor Sztywnieć (samemu} :rigidar se Sztywność :inflexibilitate Szubienica :furca, patibulo Szubienicznik orn :furca-ave Szufla :pala, paletta Szuflada :tiratorio Szukać :cercar Szukac =szczęścia :cercar le fortuna Szwaczka :sarcirera Szwadron :esquadra Szwagier :fratre affin Szwagierka :soror affin Szwejsować żelazo :soldar Szyb :puteo de mina Szyba :vitro Szyba =okienna :vitro de fenestra Szybkie rozwiązanie :solution rapide / veloce, solution celere/ ad hoc Szybki :rapide,celere, veloce, preste, prompte Szybki pociąg = szybka kolej :supertraino, traino rapide Szybkościomierz :taximetro Szybkość :celeritate, velocitate Szybkość =ponaddźwiękowa :celeritate supersonic Szybko :presto, rapidemente, Szybować (w powietrzu) :aeroglissar Szybowiec :aeroglissator Szyć =ręcznie :suer Szyć łatać :sarcir Szyć =maszynowo :suer Szyć do szycia :machina a suer Szydełko :crochet F Szydełkować :crochetar Szydełkować na drutach :tricotar Szyderczy :derridente Szyderczy =sarkastyczny :sarcastic Szyderczy =satyryczny :satiric Szydło :subula Szydłowy, szydłowaty :subulate Szydzić (z kogoś) :derrider Szydzić =wyśmiewać :irrider Szydzić się :derrider se Szyfon =jedwab :musselina Szyfr :cifra Szyfrant :cryptograspho Szyfrogram :cifrogramma Szyfrować :cifrar, cryptar, cryptographar Szyfrowanie :cryptographia Szyfrowany :cryptate, cryptographate Szyja =med :collo Szyjka(butelki) :collo de bottilia Szyjka (med.) :cervice Szyk =porządek :ordine Szyk =szereg :serie Szyk (gram) :ordine de palabras Szyk =elegancja :elegantia Szykanować :chicanar Szykana :chicana Szykanujący :chicanero Szykowny :chical Szykowny =elegancki :elegante Szympans zoo :chimpanze Szyna (kolej) :rail (pl. rails) Szyk =chirurgiczna :cavilia Szyk z szyn=wykoleić się :derailar Szynk :taverna Szynk =knajpa :bar, alehouse A. Szynk =zajazd :albergo Szynka :gambon Szynszyla zoo :chinchilla Szyper :navigero, (le) navigante Szpułka :pedicello, pediculo, pedunclo Szyszak :casque Szyszka bot :cono